Duels of Shadows
by Angel Darkness
Summary: What will happen after Yugi and his friends save Seto? Who's the new part of the gang? Why does Sapphire, Renee, and Setsuna cautious of Yugi?
1. Virtual Trouble

*At school*  
  
Sapphire- Ugh.Please NOT another quiz. Now I really HATE, HATE science!  
  
Setsuna- Sapphire! You'll ace this one! *whispers to Renee* She always does and she complains!  
  
Renee- No, duh! Sometimes I wonder what she's actually thinking.  
  
Sapphire- If you guys are talking about me, talk IN FRONT OF ME!  
  
Setsuna- Huh? Oh, Renee and I . Uh.  
  
Renee- We're. well, just talking, you know talking!  
  
*After School*  
  
Joey- *growl* Hey, anyone have any food? ANYONE?  
  
Tristian- Don't give Joey ANYTHING! Give ME something please?  
  
Tea- NO, NOT AGAIN! They just finished they're lunch!  
  
Yugi- Yeah, guys, your supposed to be full.*glances at Renee then shakes head*  
  
Renee- What's wrong? *looking at Yugi*  
  
Joey- What's WRONG? I'M HUNGRY! That's what!  
  
Trisian- *clamps his hand over Joey's mouth* Don't listen to him.  
  
Yugi- *shakes head* Nothing.  
  
Joey- *Has Tristian's hand over his mouth* Mmm, hmph!  
  
Tristian- Shut up!  
  
Renee- Let's go to my mansion first before.  
  
Sapphire- Before anything bad happens  
  
Renee- *Nods* *At Mansion, in the dining room*  
  
Joey- *gobbles all of the food on his plate, then looks around* That's good!  
  
Tristian- Yeah!  
  
Renee- *Sarcastically* Well, then why don't you keep eating than keep talking?  
  
Joey- Really? Thanks! *Eats anything he can get his hands on*  
  
Setsuna- Now, then.hehehe! *dumps a whole lot of chili sauce on the chicken*  
  
Sapphire- *sees* OH, Joey and Tristian it seems that we don't need to eat or Red Sauce Chicken anymore.  
  
Renee- *tries hard to hid giggles* Yeah, we don't.  
  
Tristian/Joey- YEAH! *gobbles down the chicken*  
  
Tristian- HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!  
  
Joey- Burning HOT!! HOT!  
  
Sapphire- *spills water on Tristian and Joey* Ooops. I'm sorry! It's all the water left in the pitcher.  
  
Tristian- *Face red*  
  
Joey- *Face red*  
  
Setsuna- *sticks unmeltable ice in their mouth* There!  
  
Mai- *Just walked in* Yep. Dummy's did it again.  
  
Seto- *Comes out of the "system room" What's happening? I need to work! *Everyone stares*  
  
Seto- hmph! *Goes back in* *Everyone stares at Renee*  
  
Renee- He's like that at all times. He's making a virtual game of Duel Monsters.  
  
Setsuna- Cool!  
  
Sapphire- Huh? What? *Has been napping on the table so far*  
  
Joey- *ice freezing in his mouth that's unmeltable* C.O.L.D!!  
  
Tristian- *finds out that the ice is unmeltable* COLD!  
  
Tea- Ugh.boys!  
  
Yugi- Uh.I'm going to bed now! walks out  
  
Sapphire- Hehehehehe.*giggles*  
  
Setsuna- HAHAHAHA!!!! I.can't.believe.you.fell.for it!  
  
Renee- C'mon! It's 1:00am! Let's get some sleep! *In SSR's (Sapphire, Setsuna, and Renee) bedroom*  
  
Sapphire- *On the computer* Ha! Goodness! Renee! Tell Seto to stop E- mailing me! He's gonna bust my E-mail box!  
  
Renee- *half awake* Huh? Okay, sure whatever.  
  
Setsuna- Guys, I'm going to take a walk  
  
Renee- I wanna go! I'm awake!  
  
Sapphire- On the Internet still.*I'll be there in 15 min! *Walks upstairs into the tower, where they find Mokuba crying*  
  
Renee- Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba- Seto.*sob* he's.*sob* in the virtual game forever!  
  
Setsuna- What?  
  
Mokuba- You remember that his vice bosses? Well, they faked and changed to the computer's system once Seto was in there and now that UNPLUGGED the plug and Seto's stuck!  
  
Sapphire- *Runs out* Renee, Setsuna I sensed Seto!  
  
Renee- We know!  
  
Setsuna- Renee, tell the "servants" to evacuate!  
  
Renee- *Nods* I know! *Runs down the stairs  
  
*After ALL the servants were gone, they woke up everyone*  
  
Joey- What's going on???  
  
*Renee & Mokuba tells what happened*  
  
Renee- First let's go to check on something. Second, we go to Seto's help, okay?  
  
*Everyone nods*  
  
Renee- *Punches a few buttons on a panel, door opens then stares at the laser eye dector*  
  
Computer- Welcome, Renee  
  
*They walk in*  
  
Renee- Computer! Lock down the entire Mansion's enclosing space!  
  
Computer- Access. Granted.  
  
Sapphire- *types stuff* Yes. I've got the electrical beams up!  
  
Computer- Yes, now all Mansion enclosing LOCKED!  
  
*Everyone runs to the "system room"*  
  
Renee- Seto! *Bangs the pod* No! *Keeps on banging* No!  
  
Mokuba- Seto's gone.  
  
Sapphire- That's not true! Let's take those pods and rescue Seto and explore the virtual duel game and see what has happened to the game.  
  
Renee- *Nods* Yes, that's a good idea  
  
Tea- We'll stay back just in case.  
  
Tristian- Yeah, I will too.  
  
Sapphire- Wait, let me check something! *Reaches into her pocket where a cell phone lays* I'll be back, okay?  
  
Renee- *Nods* Yes, then I'll explain to Tea and Tristian what they'll do in emergency.  
  
*Outside-Sapphire*  
  
Sapphire- *dials some numbers, soon hearing ringing*  
  
Voice- hello?  
  
Sapphire- Bruce? It's me, Sapphire  
  
Bruce- Sapphire? OH! How ya doing?  
  
Sapphire- NO time to talk. Bruce, hurry and come on over the Kaiba's mansion. NOW!  
  
  
  
Bruce- Oh, all right. *Confused*  
  
Sapphire- Hurry. I'll explain later. *Beeps. She dials more numbers on the cell phone then hears another ringing*  
  
Voice- Hello.*Hears a blur of music in the background*  
  
Sapphire- Li? Where are you?  
  
Li- Huh? Who are you?  
  
Sapphire- Li, it's MEEEEEE!!  
  
  
  
Li- Sapphire?  
  
Sapphire- Is Sakura there?  
  
Li- Yess.*confused*  
  
Sapphire- Okay, come on over to the Kaiba's mansion now!  
  
Li- Okay, *shouts* SKAURA. C'mon let's go!  
  
Sakura- *background* All right!  
  
  
  
Li- See ya! *Now no music in the background*  
  
Sapphire- *beep, sighs* Good.  
  
Renee- Who you inviting?  
  
Sapphire- 3 friends.  
  
Renee- *Nods* Good. We need more.nevermind.  
  
*Bruce, Li, and Sakura enters*  
  
  
  
Bruce- What's up?  
  
Renee- Hello.  
  
Sapphire- That's Bruce, the Li and Sakura.  
  
Setsuna- Huh? Why are they here?  
  
Mokuba- Hurry, we're wasting time!  
  
Bruce- I thought something's up!  
  
Sakura- *pokes Bruce and whispers* SHUT UP!  
  
Bruce- *poked* All right!  
  
Li- So what's up? With all this silence we're never going to do something!  
  
Tea- Hello. I'm sure they told that your going into a virtual game.by the way I'm Tea.  
  
Sakura- Hiya. What? Oh, cool!  
  
Li- You called us over to play a game?!  
  
Joey- NO! We need to save someone!  
  
Mai- Duh! Sapphire, you didn't tell them anything?  
  
Sapphire- Mai! Save us time! We've got to go!  
  
Sakura- *hit's Joey upside the head* Come on Dummy!  
  
*Everyone gets into the pod then inserting their decks*  
  
Tea- Careful everyone! *pulls down the lever, then hearing a cracking sound*  
  
Tristian- I hope everyone's all right! 


	2. Fairy?

*Authors Note-Oh! I forgot! Sakura, Li, and Bruce are new. In addition, Renee is the Kaiba's sister, she's older then Mokuba but younger than Seto. Sapphire is the Kaiba's cousin. Both Sapphire and Renee have millennium items. Each has a necklace to contact other millennium spirits or items. Renee has a millennium mirror and a sword. Sapphire has a staff and a chain. Setsuna is from the Shadow Realm, she's the princess of the Realm's and she escaped the evil that lurks. And they stayed together since.*  
  
*Zapped into the Virtual World*  
  
Yugi- Ugh. Everyone all right?  
  
*Moans*  
  
Joey- Uh. There's Me, Yugi, Li, Sakura. *counts on his fingers*  
  
Sakura- 11! 11 of us Joey!  
  
*3 zombie appears*  
  
Mokuba- Guys.  
  
Sapphire- *Nods to Renee*  
  
Renee- *Understands*  
  
Sapphire- *Holds up a card* I play Dark Angel! (Some Monsters are made-up)  
  
Renee- I play Angel of Dreams!  
  
Sapphire/Renee- ATTACK!  
  
Yugi- Oh, so that's how we summon our monsters.  
  
Joey- Okay! Let's rumble!  
  
Mai- Joey, there is no monsters left on this field.  
  
Li- Yeah, now that we get the procedure let's split so it'll be easier.  
  
Bruce- Yeah.  
  
Renee- Good idea! *throws Li and Yugi a hand-held walkie-talkie* Yes. Okay now Li, you and Bruce, Sakura will go together.Yugi, you will take Joey and Ma-  
  
Joey- Mai? Why Mai?  
  
Renee- *Gives Joey a cold stare* Sapphire, Setsuna, and Mokuba your with me.  
  
Joey- Oh, all right!  
  
*Li's group*  
  
Bruce- Ah.! What are we to do?  
  
Sakura- We are to find Seto Kaiba. *hits Bruce gently* .  
  
*Cannon Solider appears*  
  
Li- I play DJ Master! ATTACK! Remix Kick!  
  
Sakura- I play Blazing Dragon! ATTACK! Fire Blast!  
  
Bruce- . *sighs*  
  
Li- *talks on the walkie-talkie* Renee, Yugi! There's a town, a "virtual town" with "virtual people". It's right between 2 Blue Mountains!  
  
*Renee's group*  
  
Renee- *Listens to Li while looking around for 2 blue mountains, talks back We'll be there Li, then Yugi's voice, Let's meet at the front or entry of the town!, Renee nods saying, Okay, so we will all meet there.*  
  
Sapphire- what's the news?  
  
Mokuba- No time! There are more monsters! *pointing to 4 dragons*  
  
Setsuna- I play Dream Weaver!  
  
Mokuba- I play Shadow Mirror! Change into Red Eyes Black Dragon! Adding 200 attack points!  
  
Sapphire- I play Angel of Legends and Legend Arrow!  
  
Renee- I play Angel of Dreams combined with Ancient book of harmony!  
  
Setsuna/Sapphire/Mokuba/Renee- ATTACK! *Soon after each attack each dragon was banished*  
  
Renee- *Points between the Blue Mountains* We are heading that way for sure!  
  
Sapphire- Why?  
  
Setsuna- because a town was found there.  
  
Mokuba- Is Seto there?  
  
Renee- NO, I'm afraid not, unless we get there and find out!  
  
Mokuba- Let's go!  
  
*Yugi's group*  
  
Mai- Okay, I've heard it let's move!  
  
Joey- Yeah!  
  
*Runs into the forest, then a slight bzzzzzzzz gets louder and louder*  
  
Yugi- Hear that? *As a swarm of Killer Bees appear*  
  
Mai- They're Killer Bees!  
  
Joey- Hehehe! I'll take care of this! Flaming Swordsman, ATTACK!  
  
Yugi- Wait! Mirror Force!  
  
Mai- I play the harpies lady and Elegant Egotist!  
  
*Fire flew everywhere burning the forest*  
  
Mai- Look, isn't that the cocoon of Evolution?  
  
Joey- They look dead, c'mon!  
  
Yugi- I'm not so.  
  
*Big eggs stuck on to the tree slowly hatched*  
  
Joey- Oh, crap!  
  
*Li, Bruce and Sakura appear being chased by Silver Fang*  
  
Li- Ahhhh! There's Yugi, HELP!  
  
Sakura- Mai, over here!  
  
Bruce- Yeah! It's Bruce man to the rescue! I play Lei of Karate! ATTACK SILVER FANG! Dragon Fist!  
  
Yugi- Hurry! We need to banish these creatures.  
  
Joey- What are we going to do?  
  
Yugi- I play Catapult Turtle and Keribo with the multiply card!  
  
*They watch the Keribo's launch itself followed by infinity of the other Keribo's self-destructing on the new born monsters*  
  
Li- Let's bust this place! *They start running meeting up with Sapphire, Renee, Setsuna, and Mokuba*  
  
Renee- Hey. I see you've had company! *looking at the burning forest*  
  
Mokuba- No time! Let's head for the town!  
  
*Arrives to the "virtual town*  
  
Renee- Okay, guys let's split and meet back at the fountains.  
  
*One by one after the hour everyone was at the fountain*  
  
Sapphire- Any luck?  
  
Yugi- No.  
  
Joey- Zip.  
  
Mokuba- An old lady said that there was a stranger carrying a person across the desert.  
  
Setsuna- I bet that's Seto with that stranger!  
  
Bruce- There's the desert! *pointing to the desert, where sand flew everywhere*  
  
Sakura- Let's read the sigh first!  
  
*You must have the Retori Card to pass or unsuspected dangers are waiting for you*  
  
*A small fairy like creature appears in front of Yugi*  
  
Yugi- Huh?  
  
Renee- What's that?  
  
Yugi- A fairy. *The fairy points to the Rotori Card by the merchant*  
  
Mai- I can handle that! Harpies lady snatch that card! Ha! *holding the card* Where is the fairy?  
  
Yugi- It was just here.  
  
Mokuba- C'mon, let's go!  
  
Mai-I play Retori! *As it was summoned, there stood big giant chicks ready to be ridden*  
  
Sapphire- C'mon! *Gets on a Retori*  
  
*Everyone Follows, soon they were track across the desert, than a rumble shook the earth.a sand dragon appears*  
  
Joey- That's a Sand Dragon! I play Rend Eyes Black Dragon! ATTACK! Eternal Fire Blast!  
  
*Soon after that battle they arrive at a temple*  
  
Joey- *growl* Man, after this rescue mission is over I'm eating up my fill!  
  
Renee- Let's head in.  
  
Yugi- Let's hope Seto is in there.  
  
Mokuba- C'mon!  
  
*They all cautiously entered the temple, the two double doors creaks open, as everyone enters the double door slams shut.*  
  
Yugi- It's the laberth maze!  
  
Joey- yeah, it's setup as the Para duck brothers!  
  
Yugi- Come on. Let's move! *The move into the maze as everyone else follow*  
  
*Slowly a cranking sound becomes louder and louder as a laberth tank moves toward them*  
  
Mai- It's a tank!  
  
Sakura- RUN! *They ran, slowly being surrounded by the tanks*  
  
Li- Oh, great, we don't have any monster to defeat them!  
  
Yugi- I play Magical Hats! *They all disappear under a hat being far away from the tanks*  
  
Sapphire- Whew! Way to go Yugi!  
  
Bruce- Yeah!  
  
Mokuba- A guys.*point to the gate gruadian*  
  
Joey- Nods You and me, Yugi!  
  
Yugi- *Understands* I play Summon Skull!  
  
Joey- I play Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Yugi- With pulmixation Card, combining the Summon Skull and the Red Eyes making Black Skull Dragon!  
  
Joey- I add Metal Claws to Black Skull Dragon!  
  
Joey/Yugi- ATTACK! *BOOM!*  
  
*Crying sound*  
  
Li- You hear that?  
  
Setsuna- Hear what?  
  
Li- *Runs toward the sound* C'mon!  
  
Girl- *Crying* Oh, Eriol, we are forever stranded! *This Girl looks like Mokuba*  
  
Yugi- Hey, are you okay? Do you know the way out? Hey, that's that fairy!  
  
Girl- I'm Princess Edina, this is Eriol. No, I don't know the way out. But Eriol can help you.  
  
Eriol-*Nods*  
  
Joey- All right fairy, lead away!  
  
*Fairy flies twisting, turning out of the maze*  
  
Old Lady- Princess! You're okay!  
  
Edina- Yes, if it weren't for these heroes. Let's go to place.  
  
*Arrives at the palace*  
  
Mai- Is this all yours?  
  
Edina- Why of course.  
  
Renee- It's bigger than our mansion!  
  
Li- Of course it is! It's a castle!  
  
Joey- Do you have any food?  
  
Edina- Of course, please. this way  
  
*At the Dining table, as everyone watch Joey eat.*  
  
Joey- This is so good! *gobbling down the food*  
  
Mai- Everyone, keep your handing away from Joey!  
  
Bruce- Man. Doesn't that wanna make you choke?  
  
Mokuba- Edina, have you seen my brother? Seto?  
  
Edina- *looks at Mokuba* No, I'm sorry.  
  
Sapphire- Uh. I think we need to understand one thing.  
  
Edina- What is what?  
  
Sapphire- What is that picture?  
  
Edina- *sighs* I'm so sorry Mokuba! *Then she starts the story*  
  
Setsuna-  
  
Edina- 


	3. Survival of the Mystic Dragon

*Authors Note: I hope that you all enjoyed the last 2 chapters because this is a cool part of the story! *  
  
Edina- Long ago our neighboring kingdoms destroyed our temple angering the gods, causing them to summon the Mystic Dragon. Which every year we sacrifice one of our people. There was a legend that one of the sacrficer escaped on the flying machine. In which, I have decided to sacrifice myself.  
  
Joey- You actually believe that we are the heroes?  
  
Bruce- Oh, great! This is the worst adventure yet!!  
  
Sakura- Chickens  
  
Old Lady- C'mon, all of you. You all have armor to wear under the gods' protection.  
  
Mai- Do we ladies look great or what? *Turning around looking at her outfit*  
  
Renee- Okay. We better get going.  
  
Sapphire- Let's get over with. Where's Joey?  
  
Setsuna- I really hate when we waste time!  
  
Bruce- Uh. Joey? I dunno.really!  
  
Yugi- I feel funny in this armor!  
  
Li- Well, you got to get used to it I guess.  
  
Joey- I don't wanna come out!  
  
Old Lady- But it's traditional!  
  
Renee- Don't be a wimp Joey!  
  
Joey- Oh, all right. However, I'm NOT a wimp! *Pulls apart the curtain. (Wearing a cave man like costume also along with an ox skull head dress.) Mai- Uh.  
  
Joey- See? I look like cave man half-naked!  
  
Yugi- ..  
  
Sakura- I take whatever I said back.  
  
Old Lady- I'll be leaving now.  
  
Li- Let's go!  
  
Bruce- yeah, before we get unplugged.  
  
*Back to Tea and Tristian*  
  
Tea- Oh, I hope they're okay.  
  
Tristian- Don't worry, when Yugi's around nothing bad will happen! *Chugs up Joey's last soda*  
  
*~INTRUDER~*  
  
Tristian- *Runs over to the monitor* It says that 5 guys are entering!  
  
Tea- *Clicks the mouse* It's Pegasus's body guards!  
  
Tristian- *growls, then pushes a lot of buttons*  
  
*Clank, clunk, clunk!! As the 3 metal doors shut itself over the original door*  
  
Tea- Okay.Let's just hope they don't break in.  
  
Tristian- hehehe.  
  
Tea- It's my turn! *Pushes a blue button* Ha!  
  
Tristian- What's happening? What'd you do?  
  
Tea- *explains sarcastically* Well, once one of the body guards steps past that invisible line they will get shot by a laser or electrified!  
  
Tristian- Good Job!  
  
*Back to the gang, as everyone steps up the the balcony*  
  
Joey- *Points to a black mob* What's that?  
  
Yugi- I don't know.  
  
Bruce- *Looks through his binoculars* It's a mob of monsters! Get ready!  
  
Li- No, not now!  
  
Sakura- They came to get Edina!  
  
Old Lady- No!  
  
*As the mob got closer many kinds of monsters were to attack whoever that was defending for the Princess.*  
  
Mai- I play Dark Witch of the Forest! ATTACK!  
  
Yugi- Withdraw your monster Mai. It can't fight all those monsters! I play Dark Hol- *Just when Yugi held up the card a dagger pinned it down*  
  
Sakura- The Dark Knight destroyed your card!  
  
Joey- I play ax-rader and kun-nai whip chain, destroy the Dark Knight! YEAH!  
  
*A net goes over Edina, slowly dragging her up into the air*  
  
Edina- Ahhhh!  
  
Sapphire- I play Shadow Lady, cut that rope!  
  
*Edina, drops then a dragon takes Edina right before she landed, flying away with her.*  
  
Old Lady- Princess!  
  
Mokuba- MOKUBA! *falls on knees*  
  
Bruce- Mokuba?  
  
Li- it's Princess Edina!  
  
Old Lady- Princess?  
  
Edina- Mokuba and I switched places. He's brave and I'm afraid! He said, that he wanted to be with his brother. *cries*  
  
Renee- Look! *points to a outlined bird shaped on the ground*  
  
Edina- That's the flying Machine!  
  
Sakura- Maybe after the fight, it must have took a bunch of them attacking!  
  
Renee- We're in luck!  
  
Setsuna- Yeah! *thwacks Joey* It's your turn!  
  
Joey- What?  
  
Yugi- *looks at Joey* If this is made about 1,000 years ago, what card can bring it back?  
  
*Everyone stares at Joey*  
  
Joey- Heh.Uh. I know! I play Time Wizard! Time Rulet!  
  
*Everyone cheers*  
  
Joey- Man, that time all I can think was food! *the arrow slows pointing the red symbol*  
  
Setsuna- *sarcastically* Boy, oh boy!  
  
*Earth shakes, making cracks and Everyone falls through the cracks, slowly a ship rises up*  
  
Joey- Yeah, we made it!  
  
Mai- Ahah! *Dances with Bruce*  
  
Bruce- Uhhh..*edges away* No! That's not gonna happen.  
  
Mai- What?  
  
Sakura- It's nothing, Bruce is just weird.  
  
Renee- C'mon, let's fly!  
  
Sapphire- Great! As long as I don't die, just don't let Jo- *sarcastically*  
  
Joey- I called it up and I'm flying this machine!  
  
Setsuna- Ahhhh! I'm afraid of heights. *Tries not to look down*  
  
Li- It's okay, Setsuna just don't look down. *chuckles*  
  
Sakura- IT'S NOT FUNNY LI! *takes Setsuna and sits her on a bench*  
  
Sapphire- Noooooo! Not Joey taking over! *sighs* Oh, well. I hope we live..  
  
Yugi- Look that's those monsters and they're coming at us!  
  
*the mob of monsters flies straight to the ship*  
  
Yugi- I play the Dark Magician!  
  
Joey- Ax-Rader!  
  
Mai- Harpies Lady!  
  
Bruce- Lei of Karate!  
  
Li- DJ Master! Sakura- Blazing Dragon!  
  
Renee- Angel of Dreams!  
  
Setsuna- Dream Weaver!  
  
Sapphire- Angel of Legends!  
  
Everyone- ATTACK!  
  
*One monster heads straight for Yugi*  
  
Yugi-Ahhhh!  
  
Eriol- *remember she's a small fairy. Flies in front of Yugi*  
  
*The Monster swipes Eriol aside*  
  
Yugi- Nooo! *Dark Magician attack the monster* Eriol.. *Eriol fades* I've had ENOUGH *a red glow surrounds Yugi, as he changes into Yami Yugi*  
  
Yami- All right, everyone withdraw your monsters! Joey, let's head into the barrier!  
  
Sapphire- I'm changing! *Turns into Sata*  
  
Renee- So will I! *Changes into Meto*  
  
Yami- *Nods* okay, let's go for it!  
  
*The front of the ship crashes against the invisible barrier*  
  
Sata- Everyone hold on!  
  
Meto- Joey, NOW!  
  
Joey- Okay!  
  
*The ship pulls through*  
  
Sata- *smirks, then frowns*  
  
Sakura- What's wrong? We pulled.  
  
*BOOM! A cannon hits the side of the ship*  
  
Yami- Joey, hurry! Let's see if we can make it! *Pointing to the Dark Eye Illusions Fortress*  
  
Joey- Okay!  
  
*Slowly the side of the ship starts burning*  
  
Meto- Everyone.ABANDON SHIP!  
  
Yami- I play Dragon of the Winged Fortress!  
  
Sata- Shadow Dragon!  
  
*Yami rode on his dragon along with Joey, Mai, Li, Bruce and Sakura, as the other monsters follow. They land on the Fortresses grounds*  
  
*Mokuba and Seto*  
  
Phantom- Seto, I see that I've brought the Mystic Dragon's other arrival.  
  
Seto- What?  
  
Phantom- Yes. Then the Mystic dragon will ARISE! *Pointing to the ground, Mokuba appears*  
  
Seto- MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba- Seto! I play Shadow Stalker, cut my brother free! *Gives his brother his deck* Here.  
  
Seto- *Smirks evilly* Now, I play Blue Ice White Dragon! ATTACK Phantom!  
  
  
  
Phantom- Nooooo! *Tries to run, but trips and then was attacked*  
  
*Back to the gang*  
  
Meto- Lets go in. We're wasting time!  
  
Yami- Yes, it is a game...  
  
*Runs into the fortress stopping where there was a black swirling hole*  
  
Li- Oh, boy..  
  
Bruce- DON'T start that up again.  
  
Sakura- boys..no..guys.  
  
Setsuna- Guys, LOOK! *A Dragon's head pokes out, then Seto and Mokuba jumps out*  
  
Mokuba-Renee!  
  
Seto- Let's go we've won!  
  
Voice- Ha, too impossible since we reprogrammed this game. The Mystic Dragon lives! *Evil laughs echoes down while the scene around them changes, a 5 headed dragon appears*  
  
Mai- I play Harpies Lady's Pet Dragon!  
  
Yami- Curse of Dragon!  
  
Meto- Blue Ice White Star Dragon!  
  
Sata- Blue Ice White Arrow Dragon!  
  
Li- Uh..DJ's Dragon!  
  
Bruce- Barren Dragon!  
  
Sakura- Blazing Dragon!  
  
Setsuna- Dream Dragon!  
  
Mokuba- Thousand Dragon!  
  
Yami- Let's see since it's a battle with dragons!  
  
Joey- Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Voice- WHAT? *growls* ATTACK!  
  
Seto- That's not all! Pulverization, creates the Ultimate Blue Ice White Dragon. *This has 3 heads of Blue Ice from Seto*  
  
Voice- Ha, now your all doomed!  
  
Everyone- ATTACK!  
  
Yami- That must have canceled the attacks!  
  
Voice- Ha, and your all going DOWN! ATTACK!  
  
Joey- No! Red Eyes block! *Red Eyes flies infront of Mokuba, Joey loses all  
  
his life points.*  
  
Mai- Noooo! Pet Dragon, ATTACK!  
  
Voice- ATTACK!  
  
Yami- Eghhh...  
  
Li/Bruce- ATTACK!  
  
Voice- ATTACK!  
  
Sakura- Nooo! *They too disappeared*  
  
Meto- Noo...  
  
Sata- This can't be..  
  
Voice- ATTACK!  
  
Mokuba- Noooo! Brother! *Blocks for Seto*  
  
Seto- Nooo..Mokuba!  
  
Sakura- NO choice, ATTACK! *disappears* Sorry, everyone bet that JERK!  
  
Yami- No! okay, the point is that we will ALL work together.  
  
Seto- I'm not going to.  
  
Sata- We are gonna get LOST in the game if we're not gonna move!  
  
  
  
Meto- Yeah! Sata has a point you know.  
  
Yami- I play Keribo and Black Ritual to use Curse of Dragon to make the Black Luster Knight!  
  
Voice- HAHAHAHAHAHA! We have Lord D to make this game ONLY for Dragons. HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sata- *nods* Its okay.  
  
Voice- WHAT!  
  
Yami- I play the pulverization to combine all Dragons on my field with the Black Luster Knight!  
  
Voice- NOOO! ATTACK!  
  
*Mystic Dragon attacks a black swirl of dragons, but nothing happens.*  
  
Yami- *Laughs* You DO know that on the field, you can combine monsters.  
  
Sata- It seems that HE doesn't. *laughs*  
  
Voice- HA! That Dragon isn't as strong as the Mystic Dragon.  
  
*The Luster Knight raises his sword draining in attack points form the Mystic Dragon. The dragons that were destroyed also added points to the Supreme Dragon Champion.*  
  
Voice- What's happening??  
  
Sata- Every dragon on the field that was played adds points to our Dragon Champion!  
  
Meto- *Nods, smirks* Yes, now at 12,000 attack points!  
  
Seto- Dragon Champion!  
  
Yami- Ebliarate Mystic Dragon!  
  
Voice- Nooooooo! *the voice faints*  
  
AHHHHHHHH!! *They fall through the opening hole, as they wake up they hear cheering*  
  
Edina- Our heroes have awaken! Thank you for destroying that horrid dragon!  
  
Seto- There isn't suppose to be cheering, I lost Mokuba!  
  
Edina- Don't be so depressed, for the losses are too great! *Changes into the Mystical Elf, chanting a spell to bring them back, their bodies shows up*  
  
*Moans*  
  
Seto- Mokuba!  
  
Sata- Sakura, Li, Bruce!  
  
Yami- Yami, Mai, Eriol!  
  
Joey- Yugi, your defeated too?  
  
Sakura- *rolls eye* No duh, we're in heaven!  
  
Joey-We are??  
  
*An exit portal shows*  
  
Seto- That's the Portal, c'mon Mokuba, Renee. *As he walks through the portal as Renee and Mokuba also follow. *  
  
Yami- Thank you.  
  
Joey- *stares at Edina/ Mystical Elf* Amazing....  
  
  
  
Mai- *Pushes Joey into the Portal* Boys..Guys...  
  
Sakura- It's no wonder Joey doesn't have a girlfriend.  
  
Edina- Your friends and you have saved all of us and we will never forget you.  
  
Yami- *Nods* And so are we.  
  
*They said the last good-byes and walked through the exit portal.*  
  
Tea- Noooo! Tristian, what are we going to do? They broke in!  
  
Tristian- They're back!  
  
Guard 1- Oh, no! We're dead!  
  
Guard 2- RUN!  
  
Mokuba- *smirks evilly* Get outa here or my brother will kick some butt!  
  
Guard 3- he's right, let's move! *Runs, as the others follow*  
  
Mokuba- Thanks, you guys!  
  
Renee- Yes, Thanks. Sapphire, Setsuna over here, we need to talk...  
  
Sapphire/Setsuna- *Nods, and follows Renee upstairs*  
  
Yugi- *Watches them go* I wonder what they're doing.  
  
Tristian- *Pushes on STOP button*  
  
Joey- Dude, whatcha do?  
  
Tristian- Stopping the "dangerous" stuff, dude!  
  
Li- I think we should go...  
  
Renee- *Appears* No, it's late, besides we have 3 extra rooms for you 3.  
  
Bruce- *looks from Li to Sakura* I need a..  
  
Sapphire- *Appears* Gym for training tomorrow? *Looking at Li and Bruce*  
  
Sakura- *sarcastic* Yeah, when they pop their heads off!  
  
Li- Shuddup!  
  
Setsuna- *Appears*.Hmmmmm..  
  
Yugi/Joey/Tea/Tristian/Li/Sakura/Bruce- Ahhhhh! Would you stop popping? Up everywhere?  
  
Seto- I'm turning in, c'mon Mokuba. Renee, take care of the guests. *Walks out with Mokuba behind him*  
  
Everyone- ...  
  
Renee- Okay, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristian.  
  
Mai- Don't' forget about me..  
  
Renee- And Mai go to your rooms.  
  
Setsuna- *Nods* And we'll take you 3 to YOUR rooms.  
  
*Li, Bruce, Sakura all look at each other then follows Renee, Sapphire, Setsuna.*  
  
Li- Dude! This room is big! I wish I could live here!  
  
Bruce- ..Thanks...  
  
Sakura- Sure..I'm turning in...  
  
Renee- you all may live here as long as you don't get lost.oh, and Yugi In addition, them live here too.. *Leaves*  
  
Li- What about Djing?  
  
Sapphire- Walk to the right, go past 5 doors and you'll see. C'mon, Setsuna  
  
* Leaves with Setsuna, following*  
  
Sakura- G'night, DON'T let the bed bugs bite! *Chuckles, then walks into her room*  
  
Bruce- She can be scary sometimes!  
  
Li- Let's go check it out!  
  
Bruce- *innocent* Check what out?  
  
Li- You know what I mean!  
  
Bruce- Man, you always have to go "somewhere"  
  
Li- I'm NOT going "somewhere" I wanna see that DJ room or whatever!  
  
Bruce- *Pushes the light button on his watch: 10:40pm* Okay, Li! Its 10:40pm and I wanna go back at 11:00!  
  
Li- All right, ALL RIGHT! It's just a room...  
  
Bruce-Let's move it! *Pushes Li*  
  
Li- And I thought I'M the one who's supposed to be excited..  
  
*Author's Note: What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter!* 


	4. The Dairy?

*Author's Note: Isn't this weird? Why would Li want to see the DJ room now instead of tomorrow? Does he suspect something? What will they find? Will they find something that's unbelievable or just very complicated? Let's find out! And the little stars around the names mean that they don't know who this person is. and *t* is telepathic*  
  
*They walk down the dark hall*  
  
Li- How many rooms?  
  
Bruce- 5 doors.pass 5 doors and a beg double door to that DJ room.  
  
Li- Really? I thought that you didn't pay attention!  
  
*They walk and stops infront of the double doors*  
  
Bruce- *Yawns* We take a look and go back, understand?  
  
Li- *sarcastically* Yes, sergeant! *opens the door and walks in*  
  
Bruce- *follows* Whoa! This place is much better than.um.your, you know.  
  
Li- Studio? Yeah, it is and these equipment are expensive!  
  
Bruce- Duh! We're in a mansion! *looks a journal like book on the table* Hey, what's that?  
  
Li- What's what? *Turning around looking at Bruce, to see what's wrong.*  
  
Bruce- *Picks up the book* This! *Opens it up* It's an dairy!!!  
  
  
  
Li- What??? *Runs over to Bruce*  
  
*Bright light surrounds them sucking them into the book/diary*  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Li-Ugh.Where are we?  
  
*Little Girl* Come, let me take you to your cabin. *to self* So shocking.hehehehehehe  
  
Bruce- Okay...*whispers to Li* She looks familiar!  
  
  
  
Li- *Nods* Yeah, scary huh? However, I can't think of whom!  
  
*Another Little Girl *- Good, you bring them here, it's about time.  
  
*Little Girl *- Yes, Bruce and Li come!  
  
Bruce- Do we know you?  
  
*little Girl *- Maybe.Come one! Your cabin number is 18 if you need help, mine is 20. *opens the door for them, leading them inside* I'll come back later. *She walks into her cabin, where 2 older girls sitting on the bed with 2 other little girls known as Sapphire and Setsuna*  
  
Sata- how'd it go Meto?  
  
Meto- *Giggles, the *Little Girl** They didn't find out!  
  
Renee- good. Bu- *KNOCK, KNOCK!*  
  
Meto- Great! You all know where to go?  
  
Sapphire- *Touches a beach painting disappearing into it*  
  
Setsuna- *Does the shame thing but in a forest picture*  
  
Sata/Renee- *both stands beside Meto, who's opening the door*  
  
Meto- Hello! I thought I'm going to get you...  
  
Li- Renee?...  
  
Meto- *giggles* Yeah that's Renee.  
  
Renee- I have at least known our going to fine this.  
  
Sata- yes. *Looks past Li and Bruce* Someone's coming!  
  
*POP!*  
  
Li- That was a dream right?  
  
Bruce- *stares at the diary* Uh...tomorrow, let's get the gang about tha-  
  
Yugi- What are you doing here?  
  
Bruce- Oh, Yugi we're just checking out this DJ room. which Li wanted to do  
  
Joey- *Yawns* Let's go!  
  
Tristian- C'mon! Renee and Sapphire were looking!  
  
Sapphire- *Appears* Yeah! *Winks*  
  
Renee- *Nods and winks*  
  
Li/Bruce- *both stare at Sapphire and Renee*  
  
Setsuna- Now were all her lets check it out?  
  
Sakura- yeah, when Li play weird music like the LAST time.  
  
Li- hehehehehe...  
  
*Suddenly Renee, Sapphire, and Setsuna disappears*  
  
Bruce- I don't want to know what's going to happen. *whispers to Li*  
  
Li- Neither do I!  
  
Sakura- Look, I found a diary!  
  
Li- Uh oh!  
  
Bruce- Boy, we're in trouble!  
  
*Bright light surrounds them, taking them into the book. Now in a room with 3 little girls playing and 2 older girls sitting on the bed looking over their cards*  
  
Renee- Look! It's them!  
  
Yugi- Is that you, Renee? *Finding that Renee is rather small somehow*  
  
Sapphire- It's we all right!  
  
Setsuna- Of course! Who would we be??  
  
*The 2 older girls look up*  
  
Meto- Welcome back Li and Bruce.  
  
Sata- Yes. I guess it's time now?  
  
Meto- I do think so.  
  
Yugi- what's going on?  
  
Joey- *Takes out his Flaming Swordsman Card matching it with a card that Sapphire was playing with* Look, something's different about this card!  
  
Yugi- Yami! Come out! *the millennium puzzle glows, showing a figure like Yugi but taller and older*  
  
Yami- Nice to see you again Sata and Meto.  
  
Meto- Yes.  
  
Tristian- I don't want to kno-  
  
*Green colored light comes up from the ground where Shadi appears*  
  
Meto- welcome back Shadi.  
  
Shadi- So, you have a brang them here?  
  
Sata- I wish it was only the few people.  
  
Yami- *freezes everyone but Meto and Sata* I guess we can?  
  
Shadi- Yes. *everyone disappeared but Sapphire, Setsuna, Renee and Yugi*  
  
Yami- *Unfreezes everyone*  
  
Yugi-What, what happened to everyone?  
  
Sapphire- Yami froze the time and sent everyone else back.  
  
Renee- Yes! *Holds up her favorite card, the card dissolves changing into the Duel Monster on it*  
  
Sata- Welcome back Angel of Dreams.  
  
Setsuna- *giggles, and holds up a card releasing Dream Weaver*  
  
Meto- I see tha-  
  
Shadi- Is that real?  
  
Yami- Yes, I think so.  
  
Shadi- Angel of Dreams speak to me!  
  
AOD- *t* I can hear as well as speaking, Shadi! Now, Renee go and fetch it In addition, Dark Magician, you hear?  
  
Renee- Okay *disappears into the bright light*  
  
Yami- What's she's doing?  
  
Sapphire- She's fetching the Dark Magician and something. *Holds up her card releasing the Dark Angel*  
  
DA- *t* Yes, at least I can see my old friends again.  
  
DW- *t* As well as you, yourself my friend.  
  
Shadi- I don't believe it! They're.. They are talking!  
  
*Author's Note: What happens when Renee fetches the Dark Magician along with a mystery. Oh, one of the characters is I! . Weird, Huh? Well she is Sapphire! Oh, okay oh with the next chapter...* 


End file.
